Chaos' assassins
by Ocean's Fury
Summary: Percy, Thalia, and Nico were Abandoned. Taken in by chaos, they advanced quickly to the ranks of Assassin. Percy even became the heir to chaos. Now, they have to go back to the one place they never wanted to return to: camp. Lots of cursing.
1. Prolouge

Percy**  
**

I was sitting on the bench with Nico and Thalia. We were talking about who was going to win the super bowl. "The Jets would kill the Eagles." I told Thalia. Nico said "The Falcons would kill them both." Nico said. I never understood why he liked Atlanta. Probably never will. "Assassins, I would like a word with you." Chaos said over the intercomm. Huh, he's giving us all the same mission. that's new. We walked to his office. he told us. "Your gonna hate me for ordering this, but your all going back to camp half blood to help aid them in the war with Ouranous. And tell them who you are. That's an order." I growled "fine." through clenched teeth. he looked at us with sadness. "go make an entrance."

As the ship was being prepared for take off I thought of the past

_FLASHBACK_

_We just won the war with Gaia. They would of lost if not for us three. but as soon as three demigod sons of poseidon and Zeus, and a daughter of hades showed up and killed a hydra. we were replaced. we lost all our friends except for Grover and Jason. Thalia quit the hunt for unknown reasons. We were talking and we saw it. Annabeth was cheating on me with my brother Alex, Nico's girlfriend was cheating on him with Thalia's half brother Zach and the big three were there declaring the three of them were there favorites. We toke the messaage. We were unwanted. Forgotten. So we left. _

Now, they're getting slaughtered and we have to save them. Again. that's all fine with me, because then they'll realize they're not as strong as they think. After all, we are the heirs of Chaos.

**Hey guys, for those of you who read my other stories don't worry. I'm not abandoning my other stories.**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 1

**Annabeth**

"We cannot win this war. We need Perseus." said Hestia "why do we need that worthless loser?" I asked . She glared at me and said "if not for him, Nico, and Thalia, we would not be alive you dumb-" Athena shouted "DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE! MY DAUGHTER ASKED A VALID QUESTION-" "ARE YOU SAYING MY SON IS A LOSER! MY SON SAVED US ALL TWICE AND YOU HAVE THE COURAGE TO SAY THAT IN MY PRESENCE!" Poseidon roared. A new voice said "Olympians. I offer aid in the war."

We saw a guy who was six six and had pure white eyes and skin that was made of skys. My mother said "Chaos? I thoght that you couldn't help." "And who said I was helping? My son and his two assassins will be helping, won't you three?" then three portals opened and out stepped Percy, Nico, and Thalia.

"of course Father. Although it doesn't mean we'll like it." Percy said. "Father?" " He is my adopted father, who didn't want me to save the world twice just to abandon me to die in the streets with the only two people I considered Family." he said with no emotion. Poseidon said "But your my son." Percy glared at him and shouted "YOU MAY OF MY BIRTH FATHER, BUT YOU ABANDONED ME JUST LIKE THEM! THAT IS WHY I CONSIDER CHAOS MY FATHER! AS FAR AS I CARE, YOU CAN ROT IN TARTURUS!" it wasn't anger that was in his eyes. It was pure Hatred. "Now, excuse me, but I have to go and pack my things. you two coming or not?" he said. "Sure." they said. He asked Chaos, "Father, may we use the jet?" "You really are trying to make an entrance, aren't you?" Percy smiled and said "You told me to do so." they teleported back to gods know where. Chaos said, "They shall be there in three days. Just to warn you," he said looking at Alex, Percy's half brother. 'they will kill you if you challenge them to a duel. good day Olympians." he said and vanished. Poseidon started crying on the spot.

**Nico**

these two are like love sick puppies. I can't believe Percy can't tell Thalia has a huge crush on him. I tease her about it all the time. Of course, she denies it, but i am technically over seventy years old. oh well, I can also tell he likes her, but I don't tease him. Not after what Annabeth did to him. I still can't believe she poisoned Percy's mom and baby sister. What kind of slut does that? I'll tell you, the 'supposed' smartest girl at camp. What a load of bull. oh well, I, thought, I'm gonna tease Thalia today. I wonder, will she strangle me, gut me, or fry me? who cares! "Hey Thalia." I said to her. "you still like-" 'Nico, if you finish that sentence i will gut you, strangle you with your intestines, and then dress you up in a pink dress with black lipstick." she said. daaaaaammmmnnn. She's getting meaner. I still said this anyway "You still like Percy." I said, smirking. OH MY GODS! "owwwww... you thew a lightning bolt at my crotch!" she smiled me and said "I'll gut you later. For now, I am going to talk to Percy." she walked away. huh, young love.

**Thalia**

"Hey Percy, what'cha doin?" I asked Percy. Yes I have a crush on him, but that doesn't mean Nico can tease me about. "hey." he said. I can tell when he's angry and he is downright furious. even more than we are. "you okay." "No. My own father didn't care about me and expects me to be proud I'm his son. What a joke. If you two and Chaos were there...well, lets just say things would of been a little worse than ugly." he said. " why wait three days?" I asked. "So I make sure that I can keep calm and not kill them all. Anyway, where's Nico? We have an argument to finish.

The next three hours, I'll leave out as tehy involved football fists and a backscratcher(deadly) and I'll skip to this part "Hey thals," I turned and saw Nico. "This is a serious question. Why haven't you two hooked up? " I was about to shock him when I found myself saying "Because, he's still broken. After that Annabeth episode, I'm surprised he only broke someone's arm, another guys nose, another guys jaw, break alex's ribs, arm, leg and collorbone, and broke two Olympian's jaws." Nico shuddered. "Touche."

I sighed. Why did she do what she did.

_flashback_

_the day Percy and Annabeth broke up_

_Percy, Nico and I were sitting in the cove that Percy found while swimming. we were talking when we heard noises above. "Oh alex, yes, yes. YES!" Annabeth said. Percy was pissed, demanded Nico take him there. He did Percy kicked Alex in the ribs so hard he flew all the way to hermes cabin. the stolls walked out and Leo came over they yelled a Percy and Connor tried to punch him. Percy snapped his arm and the other two came at him he ponded connor in the jaw and slugged Leo in the jaw then for a solid thirty minutes he beat Alex, to the point the olympians showed up. Apollo tried to get him off but Percy punched him and broke his jaw. It toke five olympians to get Percy off, including the big three, Ares, and Hermes. Athena asked why he did it and he snapped "BECAUSE YOUR FUCKING DAUGHTER IS NOTHING BUT A CHEATING, SLUTTY ASS WHORE, YOU FUCKING BITCH! NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!" he pushed her and knocked her down, walking to his cabin Zeus shouted at him and Percy turned around, walked right up to him and punched him in teh face. Top it all of he layed Zeus out. He walked back and we chased him. "coming or going?" he asked. "what?" Nico asked " he said "are you coming or going?" we didn't hesitate going._


	3. Chapter 2

**Annabeth pov**

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Poseidon roared at me. "How is it my fault when you agreed with me?" I asked. Then a new voice said "It's both your faults." we saw a screen a lot like an iris message, but the outline was black. Percy was staring strait at us.

"We're arriving in three days. And to prevent that idiot from challendging me, when we arrive, I challenge the Olympians to a duel. Your terms, your place, and to keep it interesting, I'll fight without my powers. Also, It isn't a request. It's an order." he said. "Are you an idiot? we would-" my mother startead, but Percy just said "You realize I didn't just get to be son of chaos by sitting on my ass. I have dueled Chaos himself and won. You really think that your all knowing, but you forgot to account something. I'm not the care free, happy-go-lucky, idiot that I once was. In other words, I have no problems killing you. So, either you listen to chaos' advice, or...well, let's just say things would get ugly for you. simple as that. Any questions?" "on what grounds should we listen to you? You tried to kill your half brother, broke two god's jaws, one campers nose, one's arm, and one's jaw."

He glared worse than Hades himself "For a goddess of wisdom you are a complete retard. I did that because your whore of a daugher was fucking, let me repeat that word, fucking my brother. You know when they have sex. So you ask me something like that I will kill you. slowly. I am sure the other two would help. so do I need to set an appointment?" he said. he's turned into a prick. "no athena spawn, I've turned into a warrior. One that isn't a fool. And yes, I read your mind. you want proof?, Ares is thinking about what war to start next, Zeus is worried hera will find his three sons that are in maine, Hestia is thinking about gutting Annabeth, and shoving her liver in her throat, and Hermes is thinking how hot Artemis would be in a bikini. That enough?"Artemis slapped Hermes, Zeus was cowering behind his throne from hera, Hestia is looking at him in awe and Ares is...being Ares. "now then, on that happy note, I'll just play a memory I have and I swear to the Styx it's the reason I hate you, And the reason I left. He played a video where he was in a cove and told nico to take him up. They found me and Alex. Me being in a bra and panty, and Alex shirtless he kicked him, broke Travis' arm, Connor's nose, and Leo's nose, then beat Alex until the olypians showed up. He broke Apollo's jaw, shouted at my mom, pushed her, then when walking away Zeus told him he'd kill him and Percy came and layed him out. Then, he, Thalia, and Nico left.

After that the screen shut off and Poseidon looked at me murderously. "YOU LYING LITTLE BRAT! I WILL KILL YOU!" My mother defended me "How do we know it's real?" Apollo said "he wasn't lying a word to us. everything that he said and showed happened. In other words she ruined a hero who may of actually had a happy ending, now I agree with Poseidon. What exactly is keeping us from Throwing her in TARTURUS!" he shouted. My mother said "Me." and Then four gods rose. Apollo, Hermes, Poseidon, and Hestia. They looked at Zeus dead in his eyes and said "give us one damn good reason not to kill both of them." then a voice said "Well, my video actually showed you the truth? Here is the reason that you don't kill her. she will be needed for the war, after that well... you can kill her for all i care. And since I saw the whole flipping out thing, I'll forgive you four and I apologise for breaking your Jaw two years ago, Apollo. good day." Percy said. only he was sitting in a branch. He jumped down and vanished.

Well... this is awkward. they're glaring at me. then, the other campers showed up. Including Alex. "hey lord apo-" "say one word to me, and I will cut your arms off and stuff them down your girlfrien's throat. Never talk to me. Do you understand. You talk to me, Hermes, or Hestia, all three of us will kill you. Hell maybe even your father would help." "What did I do?" "Son, we know what happened the day Percy ran away. You realize your little 'fun' with athena spawn almost started world war three and still can? Because of your antics, Four Olymians, myself, apollo, hermes, and hestia have considered war against athena. We still are. That is what you have done." Poseidon said. Alex looked at his father and was speechless. Then, Poseidon, Hermes, Apollo, and Hestia said, "we're leaving." poseidon invited the other three of them to his palace and they left.

All eyes were on me and Alex. We just left.

**well what did you guys think? did it suck or was it good? it was a little short for my tastes but still, It's better than nothing.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, i can't say how sorry i am that it's coming in so late and short but my grandma almost lost her foot in surgery. i am sorry i haven't updated but my grandma could've been permanately put in a wheelchair. anyway here it is.**

**Thalia**

We were talking about random things when Percy said "Why do you think they betrayed us?" Nico mumbled something I couldn't hear. I said "Because they're asses." Nico laughed, "I still can't believe you layed Zeus out. Funniest thing i ever saw." Yep." I said. "Guys seri-" Nico retorted. "They ditched you. We came with you. Now-" then a voice on the intercomm said "You three have to go in three hours. You better be pack. " Chaos said. I wanted to scream, why me, but I knew if anyone had problems doing this, it would be Percy. He never was the same. Sure he acted natural around us, but he still hasn't fully recovered from his heartbreak. We got packed and I then, Nico said "We still have three hours." he whined. "half hour flight. Plus, Hyperion is attacking. Like I said, we're gonna make one hell of an entrance." I asked "why fly?" Simple. Do you see how awesome it is? and top it off. we should land one minue before the battle begins. So while they're distracted. Kill them all." He said. He walked off and i swear to the stxy, he had a tear in his eye.

"We need to get packing Sparky." Nico said. "HELLO? EARTH TO PINECORN FACE? SPARKY? PRINCESS OF THE LORD OF THE QUEERS? HELLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Nico said. I snapped at him and said " shut it!" he sighed in... relief? " Thank chaos. You have been staring where Percy was for five minutes." "Nico... did you see? He was cryng." I said. "Thals, this Perce we're talking about. The guy hasn't cried since the day we left. Your seeing things." "No i'm not. He had tears in his eyes. I'm gonna go check on him." I said. I walked to his room and knocked and there was no answer. i opened the door and saw him with his head in his head. "Perce?" i said. He looked up and he had a tear on his cheek. he wiped it away and said, "Go get packed. That's an order." He walked right past me and said to himself "Damn it." under his breath. I was shocked. After all, it's not often you see the guy who layed Zeus out, cry. Let alone seeing Percy cry. "Percy... are you okay?" i asked. He looked back said simply "no." "What's wrong?" "How can I just simply be forced to help them again? I broke a god's jaw to demigod's jaws, one's nose and layed out the king of the gods. Yet, Chaos is sending me back. The only one who can prevent me from killing them is..." He stopped and looked me straight in the eyes. "...you."

**Nico**

I was walking towards Percy's room when I heard Percy ranting about going back. I was about to walk away until I heard him say "the only one who can prevent me from killing them is...you." I heard Thalia say "Wha-what d-do yo-u me-mean?" He sighed "I-" He was cut off and I snuck a peek. Oh. My. Chaos. they're kissing. I am so posting this on Youtube. Now, if only- "NICO! I WILL TEAR YOUR ARMS OFF AND SHOVE THEM UP YOUR ASS!" crap, crap, crap, crap. Thalia saw me and "DI FUCKING ANGELO!" and que Percy seing me. Well, i better bolt and-"Oh My Chaos! Watch the hair!" I shouted. I ran all the way to my room and locked the door and hid in the closet.

**Percy**

I am going to murder... that bastard. he locked the door! great now- "Percy,"Thalia said "Be a dear and break down the door." she said sweetly. "Fine. What do I get?" I asked. she kissed me and said "that." "Deal." I blasted the door and Thalia walked in and I walked in after. "Nickey? here Nickey, Nickey, Nickey." My Name is Nico and crap. WHY DID I SAY THAT!" Thalia blasted teh closet and said "Percy, hand me your knife." I looked at her and said "Whyyyyyyyyyy?" She said sweely "so i can nuter( you know prevent dogs and cats from having kids) him." I was about to reply when chaos said on the interccomm "You three must go now. They are under attack."


	5. Chapter 4

**Jason pov**

there were hundreds of monster standing there right in front of us. Then three voices said "Half bloods,"  
"We are here,"

"to kill you."

We saw Atlas,Hyperion, and Krios standing in front of an army that heavily outnumbered us. then, they charged us. we just stood our ground, thinking, this is how we die. then three flashes of light were in front of us and Percy, Thalia, and Nico pulled out their weapons and charged. Percy charged the three titanswhile Nico along with ten skeletons and Thalia charged the army. Percy vanished and appeared right next to Krios and punched him launching him at rocket speeds towards Hera's cabin, while Nico blasted black energy towards the army and Thalia shotlightning at it and it grew ten times in size and power and the army was blown into oblivion. Then, they stood and watched Percy.

**Percy pov**

I punched Krios into Hera's cabin, knowing he would teleport back to where ever their base was. I blasted water at Hyperion and he flew into a tree. "and then there was one." I said. I mist traveled behind Atlas and punched him in his spine. "AHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed, then I stomped on his head making it separate in a nasty way. "Yipicie yay mother fucker." I said. I walked towards Thalia and Nico "Well, do you think our entrance was good?" I asked. Thalia smiled "Yup" then she kissed me and Jason, Annabeth and Alex just said "What the?" Thalia just asked "What?" and Annabeth screeched "What the hell was that!?" while Jason, Who was one of the few people who didn't betray him grinned. "Well, I take it she isn't a hunter anymore." and hugged his sister and gave Percy and Nico high fives. "Welcome back." then he whispered "However, word is there's a war brewing between Poseidon and Zeus. Is this true?" "Unfortunately? Yes." Nico said. "However, We have one war to fight. We can't fight another." I said. Jason nodded his head and then Alex said "Where's the rest of your pathetic army?" he asked smugly. I was about to charge him but Jason shouted "Will you shut the fuck up? Percy just beat three titans, within two minutes, While we were just watching the battle. so shut your mouth. When You speak you lower your own IQ.

**Poseidon pov**

"I still think we should declare war on Athena." Apollo said. " I am a peaceful goddess. one who hates war. But if Athena continues her antics then I agree with Apollo." Hestia said. "I agree all the way. What about you uncle P?" Hermes said. "I agree. Because of her daughter, I lost two sons." I said. "Two?" Apollo asked. "Percy ran away and I disowned Alex. Now then, i'll right the letter of war. we are fighting two wars now. One against Kronos, and one against Athena." Then, my son Triton came in and said "Hades has asked to for your permission to enter your domain to discuss the war threats. Should I let him in?" he asked. " You may." then, two flashes and the god of the underworld walked in and said "I know your about to declare war-" "we will not back down Hades. We-" "I wish to join your side." he said."However, are you sure it's a good idea? We already are fighting a war. Do you really want to start another?"

"Yes." The four of us said. "Percy would of been one of the few heroes that would've had a happy ending if it wasn't for that incident. He was by far my favorite cousin to date." Apollo said. "I agree with Apollo. He had fought for us, was willing to die for us, for her. Look where he ended up. Abandoned and is now a changed man. Although I am a little mad he said my private thoughts about Artemis, he did so only to prove a point. And a point was proven." Hermes said clutching his cheek. "I agree with them." Hestia said. "I will not stop until she is dead or I am dead. I will fight the titans, giants, and Primidials at once just to get to kill her. Her daughter ruined my greatest son's life and she still defends her daughter." I said, tears threatening to fall. "Poseidon, You realize you are also declaring war on Zeus." Hades asked. "I do." "Then, why do this?" I said simply "I know my brother. He will side with Athena, causing this to be a battle for the throne. I lost it all because of her daughter. I will have payback. I lost two of my sons. I know I have repeated this, but I can't explain the pain that it causes to lose your sons. I'll understand if you wish to remain nuetral, but I will not bow down to someone who is stubborn enough to side with his daughter that ruined two of his brother's sons." after my little speech, Triten, who wanted to amend his relationship with Percy right brefore we found out he left, ran in and said "If there is war, Zeus, Ares, Artemis, Aphrodite, and Hera will side with Athena, while the others will stay nuetral.

Hades looked at me and said "You know if he loses he has to give up his throne, right?" I looked at him dead in his eyes. "I do. First things first, Hermes, can you deliver this message?" I handed him a said

_dear Olympian council,_

_Apollo, Hermes, Hestia, Hades and I have decided to declare war against Athena. We are now officially against Olympus. Athena wants to defend her daughter, who forced me to lose one son to Chaos and for me to disown my only other son other than Triten. I know that by us declaring war on Olympus, Zeus, My brother, must act. When we win, I will be King of the gods. I did not wish war, but Athena already declared it by defending her daughter. So prepare, Zeus, You are ar war. We won't be officially at war until after the titan war. Be ready for the fight of your life. One against me._

_Poseidon_

**Dun dun dun! a fight, a war letter, And Jason yelling at Alex. I know the fight was short but the next chapter is capture the flag. Yes, there will be a sequel for this war and **


	6. Chapter 5

**remember how i said this was capture the flag? well actually it's next chapter. This one is where Percy and Nico have... issues. Action, Drama, Romance. All in this chapter. **

**three days after Percy beat Atlas, Krios, and Hyperion. Also, the same day Binica died.**

**Percy pov**

It was about one in the morning and I was just looking at the ocean. I still can't believe this. Why am I back here? After What I did, I'm shocked that Four olympians still cared. "What'cha doin kelp for brains?" a voice behind me said. I looked back and Thalia was walking towards me. She wore silver shorts and a tank top."What are you doing up?" I asked. She sat next to me and said "Percy, I know that this is hard, but Nico and I are here for you. And I'm up because Nico is having his...you know." How could I forget what today was? today was Binica's birthday. Thalia just leaned on me and sighed sadly. "He still has a hard time about it." she said. "I know." was my only response. I felt a something wet touch my arm. I looked down and saw that Thalia was crying. I lifted her chin and kissed her. "Don't worry Thals. It was my fault she died. Not yours. Nico hasn't seen her in almost seven years. I still blame myself. "It's not your fault either kelp head. It's no ones fault. It still makes me sad she died." I looked at her and said why don't we go and check on Nico. It's already two fifteen he should be done."

We walked in and saw Nico crying his heart out. That startled us "Nico?" Thalia said and Nico shouted "LEAVE ME ALONE!" That ticked me off. "Don't talk to her like that! We were just trying to help." Nico glared and shouted at me "I DON'T CARE! I CAN'T TALK TO MY SISTER EVER AGAIN!" He glared and whispered "tonight was the last night i could ever talk to her again." I could barely hear it, but I did. "Nico, you have to let her go." He glared and shouted "IT'S YOU TWO'S FAULT SHE DIED IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Thalia broke down and cried. I ran and grabbed him by the collar and hissed "It is my fault, but don't you dare blame her!" Nico blasted me back and Thalia screamed. I got up and saw red and ran at him and punched him in the face. He flew into the through the wall and out into the woods. I pulled out riptide and ran after him and he pulled out his slashed at my thigh, I parried and slashed at his shoulder. He dodged and stabbed at my chest. I sidestepped and slashed him in his chest. he staggered back and i tackled him, disarming him and myself. I got on top of him and punched him in the face repeatedly until he blasted me upwards and Thalia screeched "STOP IT!" She had tears pouring out. I immeadiately ran towards her and hugged her."I'm sorry" I murmured in her ear. she just kept sobbing on my shoulder and I saw Nico walk back to the cabin to get his stuff and walked away.

"Percy." Thalia sobbed. "Was...was it my fault?" I said. "No, It was mine. It was my plan, I should've been the one to go in that thing." She looked up, eyes poffy red from crying and said "But Nico said-" "Fuck Nico. He wasn't there so he doesn't know how hard it hit us." I said and we walked towards the cabn her hugging me, sobbing in my chest, all the way there. We got there and I told her I was going to go find him and talk to him. Then, Leo, Jason, Annabeth, Alex and the stolls showed up. "What the hades is going on?" Jason asked. I was about to reply When Alex said "Awww do you have a bobo? you want me to kiss it?" to Thalia. Jason was about to shout, but I grabbed him by the neck and threw him through the hole Nico made I ran after him and slammed his face against a tree and shouted "DON'T EVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN!" I dragged fhim back and threw him to Annabeth's feet. "Take your boyfriend to the infirmiry." I walked to Thalia who hadn't even moved since she started crying. Jason, Leo, and the stolls walked behind me. "Hey Thals. you ok?" I asked. she nodded her head. "Okay, I'm going to talk to these guys, call if you need me.

"Okay, what's wrong with my sister?" Jason asked. I told him the story and he had mixed reations. One was anger at me and Nico, the other one was thankful that i was able to comfort her. " Why the hell were you two fighting?" "Because he shouted at us and said it was our fault his sister died and Thalia started crying. I was mad and grabbed him and he blasted me. after that you can figure it out." I said, pointing at the wreckage. a hole in my cabin, tree's that fell, and the trees that were destroyed. He nodded and I walked to Thalia and whispered "I'm going to go find Nico okay." She nodded. Then Nico came back suddenly and said "Guys, I am so sorry I behaved like a little brat. I don't know what else to say. I'm sorry." he said. I looked at him and said "we're cool. Although I don't know about you and Thalia." I looked over, but she was asleep. "We might as well go to sleep. I guess we should fix the cabin." I snapped my fingers and the hole was fixed. I slept in thalia's bed incase something went wrong. Hopefully, it doesn't?

**Yes I know Thalia seemed like a girly girl, but how would u feel if your two best friends fought to the death? **

**R&R**


	7. Chapter 6

** I don't know if I have done this yet, so i'll do it now**

**me no own pjo or hho. wah.**

**this is basically fighting the whole chapter except in the end. **

**Thalia Pov**

I woke up with Percy sleeping next to me. I shook him and asked "did last night really happen?" He looked at me and said "Yeah, it did." I looked over at Nico and saw he still sleeping. I shocked him and he slammed into the wall. He looked over with a sad look on his face, and walked out. I realized, we slept in our regular clothes. He didn't even stop to say hi or anything. Percy got up and said " come on, I'm hungry. Besides, today's capture the flag."

We walked on the pavilian and saw Nico and Jason were arguing. "What the hell is wrong with you? You attacked-" "fuck off, Grace. Your sister isn't dead. You can still talk to her. that was the last time I could ever summon my sister. So you can shut your mouth." Nico said and walked away and Jason shot Lightning at him. Nico shadow traveled right in front of him and grabbed him by the throat and threw hi into the wall and shouted "What part of FUCK OFF DID YOU NOT UNDERSTAND!? I CAN'T TALK TO MY SISTER EVER AGAIN! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD!" Percy shot water at both of them and shouted " BOTH OF YOU ARE ACTING LIKE THREE YEAR OLDS! SO WHY DON'T YOU BOTH FUCK OFF!" Nico shadow traveled away with a tear on his cheek and Jason walked out.

**That night, right before capture the flag**

"Okay so what are the teams, Chiron?" Annabeth asked. He was about to answer when Percy said "Campers vs. us three. Unless your scared." Annabeth said "We'll pulverise you." "Bring it."

**Capture the flag planning time**

"Okay, you two stay here. I'll go show them how to properly pulverise someone." Percy said.

**Percy pov**

I ran past the creek and ran into about twenty campers. "One on twenty, hardly fair." I said. "You should've brought more allies." Alex said. "I meant unfair for you." i mist travel to the middle of them and slammed my fist in the ground creating an earthquake. Then, I blasted water at all but two of them. Annabeth and Alex. I said nothing and charged and stabbed Alex in the thigh and punched him in the chest, breaking three of his ribs and his collar bone. I then slashed Annabeth across the shoulder and hilt slammed her in the forehead. she crumpled. "That is how you properly pulverise someone." I whispered in her ear. I walked to their base and saw Clarrise, Leo, the Stolls, and Jason. I shot water and knocked all of them except Jason, out cold. "One on one?" He asked. "Bring it." I said he swung at my shoulder and I parried. He kicked at my leg, but I dodged it and slashed him in the arm. He winced, but didn't stagger back. He stabbed at my shoulder, I leaned back and did a one handed hand stand, and Kick him in the jaw. He flew up and was out cold. I grabbed the flag and walked over the creek. We were about to celebrate when we heard a loud, boom! We turned and saw...Polybotes. Wonderful.

**third person**

"Ahh. My three favorites. Time to die." Polybotes said. He charged. Percy just stood there glaring. He swung and Percy just caught it. "You must of forgotten. I am neither mortal or a god. I am Neither, yet I am both." he snapped his sword in half and blasted him with a Plasma ball. "This is Impossible! Monsters attack!" He shouted. Hundreds of monsters charged and Nico summoned skeletons that toke on the army. The three of them stood side by side and lifted their left hands. A huge blast with blackish water with electicity dancing around it formed. They shouted simoltaniously(spelling?) "NOW WITNESS THE TRUE POWER OF THE CHILDREN OF THE BIG THREE!" the blast ripped through the army like a knife through butter. Percy walked to Polybotes and mist traveled behind him. "Where-" Percy punched him in the back of the head and mist traveled under him. he jumped and slashed him across his right eye.

"YOU INSECT!" Polybotes shouted and Percy made a bow out of water. he fired and the arrow grew ten times in size. It pierced his heart and Percy said "I may suck with normal bows, but i never miss with one made of water." he smirked and said "asta la vista, baby." and cut his head off. Thalia ran up to him and said "What is with you and making movie references?" he shrugged and said " We have more pressing matters, including winning this war and making sure Olympus isn't already at each other's throats. come on." he grabbed her hand and they mist traveled to Olympus while Nico shadow traveled.

**Zeus pov**

"well, after this war, we will-" Hermes appeared and handed him a message and said "Sides have been drawn." and Athena and I read it and they both appeared red in the face and said "Tell Poseidon, if he wants war he gots war." Then the three assassins showed up and said "We're to late to prevent the war." then, Percy said "Hermes, What are the sides?" Hermes said "Me, Apollo, Hestia, Hades, and Poseidon vs. Athena, Zeus,-" "Ares," Ares said "Artemis" she said "Aphrodite" she said "Hera" Hera finished. They nodded their heads and said "don't tell the campers yet. We are fighting one war. We can't afford to fight each other." "agreed." I said. they walked out and I heard Thalia say "We are going to have to take sides." Percy nodded and said "We'll chose sides later, for now, we need to fight the Titans and the Giants. Then, We'll pick sides."


	8. Chapter 7

**This is probably the shortest chapter ever. But i had to get this out of the way. I'm sorry that it's short. I also won't be updating tomorrow because I have to fly across the country. Sorry for the anoyying little bold writing but This kinda needs to be heard.**

**in this chappy Percy and Nico have more issues. no they don't get into a fight or anything like that. I won't spoil it. You have to read the whole chapter to understand what is going on. **

**Nico Pov**

What is wrong with me? First, I get into a fight with Percy, then Jason, and now I'm sitting here, in this camp. They may not of wronged me, but I still hate them for practically making Percy an outcast. I won't forgive them until Percy forgives them. "Nico? What are you doing here? Why aren't you at the party?" Percy asked. "Because, what's there to party about. I got into two fights in twentyfour hours, found out that after this war, there's an Olympian war, and I can never see my sister after last night. There's nothing to celebrate about." I said, walking past him looking for a place to relax alone. I found a secluded cave with a great view. I sat there and realized something. My luck is as bad as Percy.

_dream _

_I was sitting on a tree branch and two voices that I reconized as Kronos and Ouranos spoke._

_"Little son of Hades. You know they caused her death. Percy let your sister die." Kronos said. "Barter with us, and you could see her again." I stumbled and fell off the branch and said "My sister?" Kronos chuckled and said "Yes, young hero. All you must do is go towards Camp Jupiter and All shall be made clear. You could have Your sister, and you can have revenge against Perseus Jackson!" "Yes young one, Yo cou-" "Nico don't listen to them! a voice said. it was a girl's voice, but I couldn't tell whose it was.**(no it wasn't thalia. you'll need to try**_** again.)**_ You can't listen Nico! I already lost you once, I can't lose you again." I heard a scream and the girls voice said "Wake up! Please!"_

I woke with a start.

"I could have my sister." I said to myself. "but at the cost of my best friend and someone doesn't want me to chose the titan's side."

_"but it's their fault she died." Kronos' voice said in my head._

"No it isn't. shut up." I got up and walked to the cabin and lounge in it until the other two came in. Thalia still won't talk to me. "Hey." I said. Percy smiled "Hey." he frowned and asked "What's wrong?" I looked at him and said " Nothing." I turned and stared at the wall. I could have my sister, at the cost of my best friend. Wonderful.

**Percy Pov**

that night, was great, hell one of the best of my life. Until the dream.

_I was looking at the ruins of camp Halfblood when I heard Thalia scream. I ran to her and saw she had a knife sticking through her back. Only, It was Nico's dagger. I looked up and saw Nico. Except he held a scythe and had golden eyes. He brought his scythe down and I didn't move. Then, right before it hit me the scene changed. it was all black. Then a voice said "That is what shall happen if you do not aid Nico with his problems of dreams." I turned and saw the fates. "Young hero, you are the greatest hero in history, however, Even you cannot defeat your enemy alone." The one on the left said. "You three are the world's last hope." the middle one said. "Should you fail the, world will die. Your choices shall shape the world. For better or worse." they started to disappear. "Wait! What choices? What do you mean the world will die?" They said nothing and vanished.  
_

I woke up with Thalia shaking me.

"Hey." I said. She looked at me and said "Nico's gone." "Oh no." I said."Thalia stay here. I'll go after him." I bolted through the door and realized it was still night time. I ran through the woods and found him gazing at the stars. "Percy? Your up way early, what's the occassion?" he asked and I said "We thought you left." He looked at me like I grew a second head. "You crazy then." He said. "I already left." Then, he melted into the shadows. I stared at where he was in shock and realized what the dream meant. I had to stop Nico from joining the enemy. Before it was to late.

**Thalia pov**

I can't believe this. Nico left us. Percy has been beating himself up over it. "It wasn't your fault. Maybe-" he cut me off and said "It is my fault. I have to go after him." he said. I grabbed his wrist and said "if your going, at least give me a goodbye kiss." I said. He chuckled and kissed me and said "There. I'm sorry you have to stay here. But one of us has to stay so they don't think we ditched them." He ran out the cabin door at dawn and mist traveled away. I had a feeling he knew where Nico was going.

**is Nico joining the titans? Why do I like to type in bold? the first will be answered next and I like typing in bold because it makes me feel awesome. **

**R&R**


	9. Chapter 8

**I decided to give you this since I couldn't type on the plane. Yes, big epic fight. dramatic revival. arguements in your head. Tears from unlikely sources. all in one chapter. And away we go.**

**This chapter is all Percy. **

**Percy pov**

I kissed Thalia and thought to myself Where would I put an army of monster and Titans at... Shitzilla. they're at camp Jupiter! meh, go figure. Here I thought I was going to have to think hard one this. wow, the adhd side of me thouht, Where did shitzilla come from? I don't know, it sounded awesome to me. I said to myself. Still, shitzilla? and am I argueing with myself? I feel like an idiot. Damn, I get off track easy. Not my fault- SHUT UP. I do not talk to myself. Do I understand? Wow, that sounded weird

I mist traveled right in front of the gates at camp Jupiter. I blasted the doors and saw Nico. "Perce, I'm sorry." he said. He blasted me and I flew. I landed on the beachWhen I got up, I said "You asked for it." as I mist traveled behind him.

He turned around and I punched him in the face and he started flying back, but I grabbed his ankle and said "Where you goin?" I threw him through the remains of Jupiters temple. I pulled out my sword and the temple exploded. Nico had an aroua of darkness around him and his eyes glowed with power. He charged me at speed only we assassins had. He slashed at my chest, I parried and kicked him in the side of the knee. he winced and stabbed at my head. I rolled and I swung my fist, connecting with his chest. He grunted, then blasted me with all he had. I realized, I had to fight back, not just defend myself. I blasted a plasma beam at him while he blasted me with darkness. When they collided the biggest explosian I ever saw went off. Nico shadow traveled and stabbed at the small of my back. My old weak point. I backflipped and punched him in the top of the head. I said "Nico, we have to stop." Nico said sadly "I'm sorry. But they can give me my sister. I will go through death itself to be able to see her again."

I sighed sadly. "Okay Nico, I guess we'll have to fight for real." I stabbed him in the arm, and slashed him in the leg, leaving him with two deep cuts. He staggered back and I kicked him in the head. Nico blasted me through three temples, Apollo, Diana, and Neptune. He charged and i blasted water at him.I frove it and all that was left unfrozen was his head. I said "Now, will you stop?" He answered by making the ice turn black and explode. he glared and said "No." He aimed a cut at my head and grazed my cheek.

We circled and I got an idea. I punched the ground and he shadow traveled behind me, I turn one eighty and slashed him across the chest, then I kicked him in the gut and hilt slammed him in the back of the head and he was out cold. "Well, you did ask for it." then, he suddenly flipped up, kicking me back a few feet. He said coldly "That I did." He charged and I dodged and tackled him. I mist traveled us into a place without any shadows. Atlantis. Nico kicked me up and said "Percy, you want a fight? CUZ YOU SURE AS HELL GOT ONE! He punched me in the stomach. It didn't hurt as I made the water in the air act like a cushion. I blasted him and decided to try and end it. "Nico, They're just using you. They won't give you your sister back. She won't come back if you do this. You have to let her go. Please. I don't want to fight my best friend." I said. Nico's eyes got misty "SHUT UP! You don't know what-" I cut him off and said "Nico, I have lived knowing it was my fault she died. my fault Zoe died. My fault Beckandorf, Silena, and Michael(Yew) have died. They died. I can't bring them back. Not even a son of Hades can give them back."

"YES! I! CAN!" he roared. he charged and punched me in the face. I realized, we past the talking stage of the fight long ago. I charged him and slashed him in the shoulder and kicked him in the jaw. He blasted me into through a house. He ran after me and I punched him with all my might. It launched him halfway across the city. I mist traveled and grabbed him by the shirt collar. I said " Nico, your my best friend, but I have to win this fight." He blasted me launching me up. I slashed him and heard a voice say "Son? Why are you two fighting?" We saw our fathers and Apollo, Hestia, and Hermes. "They promised Nico his sister and now he won't see reason." I said. he glared and said "There is no reason for me not to want my sister back. I will go through tarturus itself and fight Typhoon if it meant I could see her again." Hades looked like he got bitchslapped. "Nico... You can't have your sister back. It's against the laws of must let her go." He said, misty eyed. Yes, the lord of the dead. Misty eyed. I said that.

Nico said "Why?" he asked, while a tear rolled down his cheek. He wiped it away and he said "I'm sorry Percy. I-" "Wait. Who is the host of Kronos?" Then a voice that I reconized immediately said "Come on, Perce. You should know. You gave me the knife."


	10. Chapter 9

**This is the shortest thing I have written in this stor. I know your used to these but I had a reason, my wifi was screwed up. here it is, late, but it's here.**

**Percy pov**

"No way. Your dead." I said. "Yeah, but do I look dead?" Luke said. He looked... normal? no sign Kronos was in him. "And no, I'm not Kronos, However..." he ran so fast he was a blur. He punched Nico and knocked him out. question, how in the HELL did that flipping happen? "Sorry, Nico. Your wanted by Kronos. See ya!" he disappeared. I know you may think I'm overreacting but... "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL JUST HAPPENED! LUKE LAYED NICO OUT IN ONE SHOT, SOMETHING I CAN'T DO AND I LAYED OUT ZEUS! SO SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" "Uhh..." was Apollo's genius response. "Okay, this is bad. If Luke was that powerful, why only take Nico?" I said. Maybe... shit, I got to tell the campers. And Annabeth. I'm thinking of using this as my catch phrase. Fan-fucking-tastic. Is it me or do I have to say that often. I looked over at the gods. my father was dumbstruck, Hades and Hermes looked pissed, apollo's jaw was literally on the floor, and Hestia fainted. Fainted. I said that. And for those of you weirdos, yes Apollo did perverted things. no raping but he ahhh... toke her clothes away and he was blasted through ten buildings and violated by a piece of fire. Hestia is the most violent, non violent goddess I have ever seen.

"You should go my son. We will see each other soon." my father said.

**an hour later**

I got there and saw fifty halfbloods looking at me murderously. "SO TRYING TO ABANDON US-"I cut Annabeth off. "Shut the hell up. We got a problem named Luke. And before you say anything, why do you think Nico isn't here. Also, they might force Nico to be the host of Kronos. Oh and the gods are on the break of civil war because of you and Alex. Did I miss anything? No? Okay, now you can start screaming at me." I said. "Oh yeah, I did miss something, your going to yell 'I don't believe you and so I swear to the styx that every thing I told you is true." She looked like she was hit by a truck. "Where's Thalia, We need to talk." Alex said "That bitch is-" i cut him off. By putting my sword at his throat. "You mind amending that statement?" I said. the sea turned darker, angry like. clouds darkened(hurricanes). "You can't do that to my boyfriend." Annabeth said. I made a sword out of ice and put it at her throat and said "Then I'll send you both to hell." "We'd achieve Elusium." "Nope, Hades hates you and said he would make sure if either of you died you'd get punishment. I swear to the styx. Again."

Then, The other Olympians came down and said " touch her and-" Zeus was cut off by me and I said "Or what? You already got a war going, a civil war with Poseidon about to start, so if you want a war with Chaos' Heir, since he is nonviolent, be my fucking guest." i said calmly. Thalia came out off the cabin and said "What-" she saw me...but not Nico. She asked "Where's Nico?" Annabeth retorted "this idiot says he was captured by Luke."

Suddenly there was a flash and Luke stood next to Nico... Only Nico had Golden eyes. "Luke actually had Kronos' blessing. He didn't knock Di Angelo out, he used his power to make the boy feel like he hadn't slept for years." Nico said. "KRONOS!" I shouted. "GET OUT OF HIM NOW!" He laughed and said "there's only one way I will leave without bloodshed. I will leave camp and Nico will be safe." he said. "How?" I asked. "A soul for a soul. Not the death concept, but it means, someone in particular has to switch." he said. "There are two choices I'll take." It dawned on me. "Perseus, or Thalia.

**sooooooooo... short. but im pretty busy with settling in to my new apartment and the time zone change, and the wifi sucks here. I only have time at night to update at night so my time of updating may be 2 days to a week apart from now on. yeah...like I said busy. I will updade within a week.A**

**R&R**


	11. Chapter 10

**Another twist. sorta. Also, i was thinking of a sequel, but I wanted to know if you guys think I should write it. Let me know. Here is the chapter**

**A week before Nico and Luke show up at camp**

**Nico pov**

I woke up with a huge headache. I got up and looked at where I was at and puke. The room had blood stained every where. bodies were everywhere. There were things I won't describe to you. Trust me, I'm a son of Hades and am used to seeing blood and torture, but nothing can even compare to this. "Your finally awake." I heard someone say. I saw Luke and and a girl who was about fifteen and had midnight black hair. "Reyna?" She smiled wickedly and said "Hey Nickey, what's it been, five years?" She smiled and walked casually towards me and stopped right in front of me. "So, how are you doin' Nick?" She was leaning in closer to me. I was startled. She was acting weird. "Are you High or something cause i-" she kissed me and I realized something, she used love magic. Good news, Percy and I were used to girls trying this crap on us. "Didn't work Reyna." I said. She smiled and said sweetly "Then we'll have to break your spirit before you can host our lord Kronos." Next thing I know, i was laying on the ground with a knife. "I love it when a plan comes together." Luke said. Then I blacked out.I hate it when I do that.

I woke up in the air with knifes in my hands, nailing me to the wall. Reyna walked forward and was holding a scythe. I expected her to stab me or cut me but instead she touched the tip of it on my forhead and I saw camp in flames. Thalia had a knife sticking through her back and Percy was on his knees with me bringing down the scythe and cutting his head off. Holy mother of fuckaroro. That didn't just happen. " It happened Nick, That is your fate. Unless..."she licked her lips and I looked away. She sighed and said "Nico, I care about you and unless you surrender, you will be tortured. I-" "You don't give a rat's ass about me. Otherwise,You'd let me go." I told her. She glared and hissed " I _do _care about you." I swear to chaos, I saw her crying. "Please Nico, I don't want to see you like this." she said. I sighed. I could try to fight my way out, but they would beat the living hellament out of me. I will not allow myself to be tortured, but what else can I do?" _You could surrender. Give in and host kronos. _

"Reyna... I-I surrender." I said. she smiled, Luke came out of nowhere holding a... You got to be kidding me, he was holding a baseball bat. " Don't worry you'll pass out before the real pain begins." he said. He swung at my head, and if I wasn't an assassin of chaos, It would've killed me. I was laying on the floor, in a daze When a golden light appeared in front "Your host, My lord." "So, you managed to get the Hades spawn. Now we can get Perseus Jackson to join us. All He'll need is a little motivation. An eye for an eye. A soul for soul. We know what his choice will be, thanks to his flaw."Oh no those evil suck a dicks. "yup." that was the last word I heard before the pain started. I was surronded by gold and felt like I was being crushed, microwaved, and cut by a chainsaw. Then I blackedd out. Only this time I didn't wake up.

**present **

**Percy Pov**

They actually are making me choose. "your seriously going to giv your life for that loser?" Annabeth said. I threw my knife and nailed her in the leg. She shrieked and I said " Next time, shut the fuck up while the grown ups are talking." I said, annoyed. "Thals-" She shouted "You can't! I'd... lose you." She said the last part in a whisper, but I heard it. "You won't lose me. I promise." I said. I walked forward and she grabbed my hand. I turned around and looked at her. She let my hand slip out of her's. I walked forward and sighe "alright, we've chosen me for Nico. Now let him go." I told him. He smiled cruely and said "I lied." I smirked and said " so did I." I blasted water at him and froze everything except his nose. It exploded and he punched me in the jaw, launching me throuh half the cabins he blasted at me and I rolled. It exploded behind me, and I turned the ruins of the cabins were on fire. I mist traveled behind him and grabbed him "Time to defy the fates." I said to him. I mist traveled him to the void. I never mentioned our base was there did I? I pulled out riptide and slashed at his shoulder he parried with a sword that looked like..."Ahh, old memories. If I recall, this sword Luke used to almost kill you on several occasions." I, fucking, hate that thing. It should've been named dick sucker or something. That's what I named it. "Dicksucker." he looked startled "What?" He asked. It was a genuine question. "I named it Dicksucker(capital neccasary), because I hate that sword." He shouted "HOW DARE YOU NAME MY SWORD DICKSUCKER, YOU ARRAGANT BASTARD." "hey-" He said "You don't know what a bastard is, do you?" "Nooooooo..." I said. He sighed "Just...just fight me damn you." And that's where the rea. Fight started.

**Done. Well, it's a little longer and the final fight is starting. Just to warn you it's about half the story. There will be charecter deaths. I know, Im evil, right? And to be specific, six people will die. Please don't forget to review. **


	12. Chapter 11

**this is dedicated to the 9,300 plus of you all who are reading my story. I want to say thank you for the support. you guys are awesome.**

**Hey guys, this one has two charecter deaths. I won't say who, so don't ask. If you don't like charecter death, don't read this. Also, Percy gets a make over, both in looks and in power. I hope it's as good as the others. **

**Now, chapter eleven, here we go.**

**I don't Own PJO, Rick Riordan does. I ain't no fourty something year old man.**

**Thalia pov**

Luke pulled out a sword and charged the moment Percy flew back. I was about to charge when Jason charged him on his own. He slashed Luke in the leg, while Luke just punched him in the gut. Jason fell and Luke kicked him and grabbed him by the throat. "Pathetic." Jason Kicked him right in the crotch, causing Luke to drop him. Luke just glared at him and kicked his sword away and stabbed him in the chest. "JASON!" Piper shouted. Luke grabbed him and threw him to our feet. Jason coughed and he told Piper "I love you." before his chest fell down. It didn't rise again. Piper just sat there and cried. Annabeth and Alex were stunned. They may not of got along, but Jason was the best fighter at camp. "He was not a challenge, however, maybe his sister will be."Luke said. I was about to remark when an explosian happened. Leo's eyes cuaght fire and he charged Luke and tackled him to the ground. He made his hand catch fire and he punched Luke in the face. He got up and blasted a jet of flame at him. He rolled back and slashed him in the chest. Luke's entire left side of his face was blood red. (**think of Prince Zuko's face and make the scar cover the whole left side. and i do know his scar is on the right, just imagine.)** he glared and was about to say something when something gold impaled itself through his heart. "boo yeah, motha' fucka' " Jason said. Piper kissed him and said "You idiot! You could of died." she said. Annabeth and Alex said " We're still not done remember?" The Army charged and they were blown to bits by greek fire bombs. Literally, blown to bits. Body parts flew everywhere

"You were saying?" I asked. she glared when Luke laughed weakly. "You all have no idea whats coming. If you thought we were trouble just wait til he is awake." I grabbed him and said "When who is awake?" he said "Oranous." he threw his knife at me and I dodged. I was about to congratulate myself when I looked behind me. Piper had a knife...through her heart. Luke smirked and his head fell. Piper fell to the ground, not breathing. Jason just stood there with tears in his eyes. He fell to his knees and fought the urge to cry. I walked up to him and said "It's okay to cry Jason."

**Meanwhile, in the void**

**Percy pov**

I charged Kronos and slashed at his leg. he dodged and blasted me through a statue. "Well, maybe I don't need backbiter-" "uh, dicksucker." I said. "MY SWORD'S NAME IS NOT MOTHER FUCKING DICKSUCKER I WILL SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS!" He roared "You think I want a sword named dicksucker inside my ass? Do I look gay to you?" I remarked. He yelled in frustration. I toke the chance and made a bow out of water and made an arrow shaped like a boxing glove. I hardened it into ice and fire, nailing him in his 'jewels' "OOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!" he shouted. I ran at him and made a plasma ball form in my hand. I punched him and the ball exploded. He flew through our housing place. no no no. Crap. "That was my house." I said sadly. Seriously, that was a badass house. Then, the ruins explded. Come on, at least leave something to rebuild. "YOU LITTLE DICK!" Kronos shouted. "You forgot devilishly handsome." I smirked at him. He said "I thought we were done fooling around, Jackson." He said. "We would, but your not trying, so why should I?"

He charged at inhuman speeds at me and I charged back at him. When we we hit, an explosian that made the one that blew up my house like the fireworks went off, leaving a crater about a quarter mile deep. he blasted me up and I landed outside the crater. Kronos floated up and glowed. Oh shit. He was transforming. I blasted him and he fell. I used a power Chaos gave me. It's supposed to cure anyone from possession, however, I'm still learning it. I turned my hand into water and put it through his chest. my eyes glowed white and I pulled out. true form Kronos fell out of Nico, While he fell to the ground coughing. "You okay?" I asked "You named Luke's old sword dicksucker?" he asked "Yup." He just sighed. We looked at Kronos and were shocked.

His skin was grayish blue and he was ten feet tall. He said nothing and pulled out his scythe. He pointed it and blasted a huge golden beam at me. I flew through the the armory. I was ticked off. First, He blows up my house, now, he blasts me through our armory? Hell no. Suddenly, I felt a lot stronger. The armory exploded and Nico looked at me with awe. electriciy danced around me and see green energy danced around me. Kronos looked at me, amused. I saw my reflection on a piece of glass and didn't believe it, My hair was turned spikey and dyed white. my eyes were completely sea green, Literally. "So, you earned godhood the hard way? This is going to be fun.

**done. Well was it good? please review**

**R&R**


	13. Chapter 12

**okay, Pretty much the rest of the story is in Percy's pov. I want the story to last at least seven more chapters, so this is gonna be a loooooonnnnnnggggggg fight. Also, this chapter has a surprise in it. Away we go**

**Percy pov**

I charged at Kronos and slashed at his chest, he blocked and stabbed at my stomach. I rolled and kicked him in the crotch. "You know, I didn't feel anything. Kronos, are you a woman?" His blue skin turned blood red and he said "Just... shut up. just shut the fucking hell up." I gasped. "you ARE a women!" "I'm a titan, we don't have genders." he said. "So your my grandma? Cool!" "I AM NOT YOUR FUCKING GRANDMOTHER!" He roared. "I AM A TITAN!" he charged and punched me in the jaw. I flew back a few feet before I landed on my feet. "Let's get serious then." I said and blasted him with water. I froze it and he was a transformed into a popsicle. I was about to push it down when it exploded. He charged and slashed at my sword arm. I parried and punched at his chest. He caught it by the wrist and threw me into the wall of the market. I walked out and mist traveled behind him I kicked him in the kidney and Kronos wheezeed out "gonna whiz red." I blasted him with a plasma ball and I threw it at him. He turned Dicksucker (backbiter) into his scythe. He cut the air and a golden slash-like blast launched at me and I tried to dodge, but it grazed me, leaving a gash on my left cheek to my nose. I charged him and he hit me with the butt of his scythe. He kicked me in the gut and blasted me backwards into a tree. I got up and decided I would use trickery to beat him.

I charged again and then I cloned myself with an army of me and I was in the back. the clones charged while I stuck behind him. He sighed and then smirked. he glew gold and it grew brighter to the point where I couldn't see. Then, it faded and Kronos had a huge grin. Suddenly, there was a golden explosian that destroyed my clones and launched me through the garage. I flew...right into my baby. I nailed my red Lambroghini Aventador(**AWESOME CAR)**and it ripped in half. "NOW YOU'VE GONE TO FAR KRONOS! YOU CAN DESTROY MY HOUSE, HALF THE VOID, HELL, THE PLANET EARTH! BUT NO ONE DESTROYS MY BABY!" I yelled. He laughed and blasted me in the cockadoodle doo if you catch my drift. I fell to the ground, clutching my cockadoodle doo.

"Feel free to help, Nico. " I looked up and saw he was making **(i got this idea from Everlasting Promise. except he (or she) called it Black death) **soul tear. A soul tear is where you launch it and if it hits, it burns your soul away, to the point that you practically don't exist. He launched and Kronos caught it with his newly formed scythe and thew it...straight at me. That's when it happened.

A guy who looked like me, but was younger, deflected it with his sword. He didn't even to bother to look at me and glared at Kronos. "Where. Is. My. Fucking. Sister." He said. Kronos laughed. "awww, this is perfect. A roman son of the sea,**(didn't see that coming didcha)** and a greek son of the sea. Perfect. Your sister is dead, boy. We had fun with her. We raped-"The kid stabbed him in the thigh. He had tears about to pour out. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY SISTER!" He rained punches down and then, a huge wall of water formed behind him. It condensed into a little ball and the kid threw it. In mid throw, it expanded, but was moving a lot faster than I could ever throw water. Kronos flew and created a crater in the ground. The kid pulled something I reconized as a fucking grenade, Fan-fucking-tastic, he's gonna blow him up with us all standing here. Wait, he flew at him and punched into his chest. With the grenade in his hand. He pulled his hand out and he...mist traveled? That toke me fifty years to learn! As Kronos exploded he traveled right in front of me and he smiled at me, but I could tell it masked a hell of a lot of pain "Hi, I'm Jared. Who are you?" He asked. "Percy." I said shaking his hand "How old are you?" "Fifteen." come on let's go to camp." he raised an eyebrow. "sure?" he said, unsure. I mist traveled us to camp.

I traveled and Saw Jason sitting next to Piper, who was dead, and Thalia was huging him and Annabeth and Alex had small smiles on their faces. Those stupid pricks-for-dicks and and a whore-with-a-dick-on-her-nipple "Whose the loser, Jackson." In a flash, Jared was in front of him and kneed him in the stomach. "shut up nippledick." I like him. creative and violent."You can't do that to my boyfriend!" Annabitch said. Yeah, I said that. Annabitch. "Whose gonna stop me, the chick with a dick?" he asked. "Wha-" he cut her off "I was talking about you." He said. I laughed while Jason glared. "Shut the fuck up kid. She's been through more shit-" Jason was cut off "I ran away when I was eight, raising a three year old girl, taking beatings for a piece of bread for us to share. I had to kill a draken when I was nine, losing my best friend in the process. Then, i was beaten to a pulp by his older brother. After that, five years later, I find out that the same sister I did all that with, was raped and murdered by Kronos. Now, what were you saying about her having a hard life?"Jared said, hand on his sword. "Liar." Annabeth said. he grabbed her by the throat and stabbed her in the shoulder. "Call me that again and i'll aim a little higher." He said. They all had his weapons out when Will Solace said "He's not lying. I am a son of the god of truth.

Then, there was an explosian and Kronos walked out grinning like a maniac. "Did you really think that would kill me?"

**done. Now, I'll be honest, I want my story to stick out and I figured, no ones used a son of Neptune before. My only thought is, did I do a good job of it?**

**R&R**


	14. Chapter 13

**IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT**

**AUTHOR ANNOUNCEMENT**

**I have decided to shorten the story to two chapters left. as in this one,and one after that. However, that means two things. One, this chapter will be two thousand and five hundred words and the next one will be about a thousand. I am making a sequel and possibly a third or fourth, hell, if they do good enough i might make a fifth. Please don't kill me, but I'm doing this for personal reasons,so please, bear with me.**

**However, I will not write sequels if they do not get any, as in no,views.**

**Okay, now, I know that I made Jared super powerful, But that is going to be explained. And also, who do you guys think Nico should end up with, Reyna or a goddess. If a godess, tell me who. And Same thing with Jared. I don't want my charecters single. ****Also, this has a bit of religion in it. Do not take offense, if something is a little wrong. Some of these votes will mot take place during this book and may not happen until book two or even book three. I don't know how many I'll ****make but it should get to four at least.**

**Chapter thirteen, here we go.**

**Percy **

I was about to reply to him when Nico beat me to the punch "Shitzillla!" He shouted. "Hey! That's my line!" I told him. I turned back to Kronos and He said "I think me and that brat have unfinished business." he said, pointing at Jared. Jared stared and whispered "I'm sorry Kelsey." Then he suddenly glowed bright sea green and flew at him. He used water to launch him at the speed of sound. Right as they hit, the fourteen olympians showed up.

"Percy, whose the kid fighting Kronos?" Ares asked "A roman son of Neptune named Jared. _Apparrently_, he is a lot more powerful than all of us. However, I sense something else, something deadly, something either straiht from heaven, or hell. He's either been blessed by chaos or... Ather." Annabeth and Athena asked "Who's that?" I sighed "If Chaos is the christian god, Than the Ather is the christian devil, hence, why I said from hell." Then, a huge explosian appeared in front of Jared and Kronos, and There stood the most evil Prickhead in the universe, Satan Himself.

He had pitch black eyes with red pupils and skin as pale as snow. He wore a blood red suit with a black tye. His hair was black with a hint of blood in it. He had pure white teeth, and was about seven foot three. He was holding a pure red sword. I reconized it instantly. That, is the sword I made for him to help create our, now crashed and burned, treaty.

"Ahhh, My brother's three champions, and..." He looked at Jared confused, then he looked at him with a hint of amusement in his eyes " the Messiah." We all were shocked. This kid, is my half brother and my adoptive brother? Whatdafucka is goin on? I looked at him and he was so shocked that he fell down into a sitting position, wide eye, staring at the ground. "I'm... I'm...the what?" He said, shocked as hell. "Yup." He looked at him and said "But, I'm a son of Neptune." he said. "ever seen Legion?" Jared looked at him funny "uh, yeah." "did god fuck that chick?" Jared looked at him like he was an idiot. "did your daddy plow your mommy?" he asked light. I'll admit, I laughed, but so did Nico. I mean seriously, did he really just say that to the devil? Kid's got some serious balls to do that. Ather shook his head and glanced at Kronos. I saw a full conversation in their eyes? " I'll take the brat and the girl. You take the two runts." suddenly, Jared, Thalia, and Satan were missing and Kronos was grinning savagely. "this'll be fun!" he exclaimed.

"Where did you take them?" I demanded. Kronos looked me with amusement. "To Hell." he said. I was so pissed that I literally radiated anger. I charged him, but he just caught my wrist. "You know Perseus, He will torture them. Jared, he's tough. He has a slightly better chance, due to the hardships he's endured." He tried to punch me but I blocked it and kicked him in the chest. "Thalia's had a tough life. she can take it." he punched me in the gut and gave me an uppercutt. I flew up and back a few feet. "She hasn't told you yet, has she?" I narrowed my eyes at him. "told me what?" my answer was a golden beam to the face. "Stupid Fuckaroro." I shouted at him. " okay, at first, it was funny, but the hell is a fuckaroro!" he exclaimed. " It's-" "it was a rhetorical question." I charged him and slashed at his weapon arm. He blocked and kicked me. Something snapped and once again I was in my, supposed, godly form. All campers were gone so it was safe. There were only immortal heroes, gods, and Nico there. "Finally, I encouraged the wrath of the true sea god!" Kronos said, loud enough for the world to hear. Poseidon and Zeus looked at me some with pride, while the other, anger. Poseidon had a huge smile, and tears of happiness leaking out, while zeus' face looked like a tomato that drank red food dye and ate a lot of Jalapeños. He literally had steam out his ears. I told Kronos "time out." I pulled out a camera and toke a picture of his face. I know I was trying to save my girlfriend and half/adoptive brother, but still I would not miss the chance.

"Where were we?"I said. He slashed at my neck and I ducked. I headbutted him in the chin and gave him a throat punch. He flew back a few feet and i shot a plasma ball he lifted his left hand and pushed towards me and it nailed me in the chest. "Time powers, boy." he said. "Douche." I replied. He blasted me back and said "how much are you willing to bet that Satan rapes your girlfriend." that struck a nerve. "how much money did your daddy pay mommy to give him a blowjob, you arrogant bitch." I snapped. He smirked, "I'm willing to wager fifty thousand drachmas that he rapes her." "I'm willing to shove my foot up your ass if you don't shut it." Kronos laughed and said "she is totally gonna be his bitch." "ENOUGH!" I shouted. I charged and stabbed at his stomach, he parried and grabbed me by the throat and shoved me back. I slashed at his shoulder, he sidestepped. I round house kicked him in the jaw and he spun three sixty and kicked me in the rib. I caught his foot and threw him through the big house. I charged after him, but the house exploded. Kronos looked at me, annoyed. "Your persistence is annoying." he said.

He charged me and punched at my head. I rolled and kicked at his lower leg. He saw it coming. He lifted his leg and when my foot was under his he stomped down, breaking my ankle. "Ahhhhh," I yelled. "Percy!" my father shouted. Area grabbed his shoulder and said "He has to do this on his own." Poseidon glared. "why?" He asked. Ares looked over in my direction. "He's not just fighting for the planet. He's fighting for the person he cares about most? That is the most noble reason anyone will have to fight for." he said. "He's still gonna lose." Alex said. Nico suddenly pulled out his sword and cut his arm clean off. "Shut. Up." he said. he cleaned His sword on Alex's shirt and looked back at me. I got up and heard "YOU BASTARD!" followed a slap, then a bitchslap, then Athena saying "he was defending his friend." I stared into Kronos' eyes and saw something disturbing. They had a hint of red in them. Barely noticeable. He said "give up,boy. You will not win." I charged, though it felt like I was shoving glass in my ankle. I slashed a his hip and he parried. He shot a beam at me, but I ducked and fired a plasma ball at him. Then I willed all the water I could lift from the ocean to fly at him. Poseidon just laughed "Percy, you just lifted twenty percent of the all the sea water on the planet! You realize that means you just made a new continent!" I did what? No way. I was about to turn around when a golden beam nailed me and I flew into the forges. I looked up, my vision was foggy. Kronos walked up to me and grabbed me by the throat. He threw me and I flew into the arena "you can't beat me, then how do you plan on saving your girl from hell?" he said and punched me. I flew into the wall and it crumpled on top off me, knocking me out. "Percy you have to get up, or I will die." "Thalia?" I asked. I couldn't see he, but I could hear her."Please, you have to get up." "but I can't win." "Percy, you have to. Your the only one who can. I love you." her voice faded and I woke caused charged my power and caused an explosian

"Still alive? Good." Kronos said. He charged and I made a mini plasma ball in my fist. He swung his scythe and I caught under the blade. I lifted it up my palm and slammed the plasma ball into his chest. I mist traveled behind him and elbowed at his neck. He dodged and slammed the butt of the scythe on my ankle. It hurt worst then the getting hit by a hornet made by Hephaestus. I stumbled back and grit my teeth. On instinct, I lifted my hands and shot a sea green blast right at him. He was startled and fell into a tree. I looked around and camp was ruins. The cabins were shattered, with flames everywhere. The infirmity cracky, and everything else was rubble. No matter what, this was my home. Now it's gone. Through a hole in a wall at the infirmary. I saw kids who were broken phisically,mentally, and emotionally. There we're eight year olds with missing arms or legs. A six year old that was paralzed. A three year old dying in the Arms of an older sibling.** (some campers were caught in the Greek fire explosians.) **

A tear leaked through my eyes. "awww, is the big, bad savior gonna cry?" Kronos taunted. I whispered to myself " I failed them. They were counting on me. Now, I will make this right." I charged and punched at his face he dodged and I kicked him in the gut. I grabbed his head and repeatedly kneed himim the face. I formed water over my hand and turned it into ice with spikes in it. I punched him in the face and he flew past the Olympians and into the woods. " I walked past and 'accidentally' stepped on Alex's cut off arm, crushing it. What makes it funny, Annabeth finally convinced her mother to heal it by putting it back on. "YOU PRICK!" she yelled. I ignored her and glared at Kronos. I looked him dead in the eyes, an said " You are evil, darkness. I am truth, light. You are death to the humanity. I am the protecter of innocent. I am an ally to good, NIGHTMARE TO YOU!" a sea green light flashed around me and suddenly disappeared and I stared dead into his eyes. I heard Nico say to Hermes "I think he just quote Dragonball Z." I ignored it and charged. I kicked him in the jaw, while he did the same. They hit at the same time sending us both back, I mist traveled behind him and stabbed at his spine. He tried to dodge, but I managed to stab him in the arm. I could see my sword on the other side and it was practically dyed gold, the color of the blood of the gods. I twisted my sword and it tore through his arm I slide it out and Kronos suddenly spun around and impaled his scythe through my thigh. He pulled it out and hit Me in the face with the butt of the staff.

I stumbled back and he charged me. I toke a defensive stance and said " okay honest question. Is the reason you killed your father because he molested you or because you were fucking Gaia?" He looked angry. "was your mom a stripper before getting fucked by poseidon for twenty bucks?" he said. "at least my daddy didn't jiggle with my balls at night, dickfucker." I retorted. He charged, and swung at my head, but I sidestepped. I slashed at his neck and he blocked. He slashed downward and I tried to dodge, but he sped time so it hit my left shoulder. I fell to my knee. He kicked me in face I flew. "Give up boy. Your severly wounded, beaten, and bloodied. Granted, I am wounded, but you can barely stand." Suddenly, through his black, a black sword piered his stomach. It twisted in a circle. Nico punched him in the back of the head. "I don't carif what you say, I'm helping." he said. I sighed. I walked behind him and chopped his neck. I know, I need the help, but I will do this on my own. " Sorry Nico, I have to do this on my own. I have to." I said. He mumbled something. I glared into kronos' eyes and realized he was more severly wounded. Sure I can't moved my shoulder, my ankle hurt like a bitch, and I think I had a concussion. But, I could see through his arm and stomach. I charged and slashed at his neck. He dodged it and turned his scythe back into a sword "And the god almighty Dicksucker returnes." I said. With my good leg I kicked at his knee, hoping he tries to break it. He does and I bent my leg and it wrapped around the back of his. I tripped him and stabbed downward. I nailed him in the heart. I turned around and suddenly felt cold I turned and he had thrown his sword into the small of my back. He smiled and his head fell. I fell to my knees and blacked out. Yeah, I did that to much for my tastes.


	15. Chapter 14

**FINAL CHAPTER.**

**NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART **

**Hey guys this is what is happening to Jared and Thalia. Thalia just watches mainly, but he tortures Jared to the point of breaking him. Literally. This chapter will a tell you about Jared's past in a detailed, as in brutal and what actually happened, fashion. Lots of pain-filled memories, pain, and info on the enemies of next chapter. Thalia will be tortured emotionally and mentally, but not physically. although torture not shown, wounds and scarres are still described.**

**End of announcement, chapter Begins.**

**A month after last chapter**

**Jared**

I was thrown into the cell with Thalia. We were bruised, beaten, battered, bloody...broken. I knew we wouldn't survive another month of this. I could barely stand. My bones were broken, my back was torn from the whippings, and my left eye was swollen shut. "Jared, are you okay?" Thalia asked. "I'm fine." a demon who apparently was the guard or the devil's bitch, threw in medical supplies. I don't know why they do it. Only I ever need them. I toke both punishment from thalia, so I'm beaten from breakfast 'til dinner. Thalia pulled out some doohickey, and worked on my back. "why did you take the beatings for me?"she asked again. I signed. "Because, I did. You don't desearve it- "and you do?"she cut me off. "yeah." I said. "why?" she asked. I raise an eyebrow. "Do you know how many people I've killed." She looked at me and nodded her head saying no. "Ninty two. Three hundred and five assualts, and two hundred and ten robberies. That enough for you?" I stated. She looked at me, shocked. "You killed ninty two? Why?" she asked. "To survive. They had food, while my sister and I had none."

I found myself lost in memories.

_Flashback_

_I walked down our alley, and saw kelsey talking to robby and taylor. I didn't even try to listen because I killed a guy with my pocket knife. I put the food I bought with his money on the box. I walked To my sleeping bag and sat there pulling out my Berretta M92 (type of pistol) and made sure it was unloaded and the bullets were reachable. I looked over at the sea and saw a man there who looked sad. I walked over and said " you okay, mister?" I asked. He smiled. He had a black beard and eyes like mine sea green. He smiled sadly, and said "my two sons are in trouble. One is missing and the other has no weapon to protect him from monsters, so here." he handed me a click pen. " click it and you'll see." he turned into mist and I clicked it. A three foot long, bluish, goldish, bronzish sword popped to life. _

_I looked at the inscription and it said "ToOoter" on one side. Water, I thought to myself as it read it, Huh, the greek word for water.I flipped it and. It said apa. The latin word for Water. Well, i'm not naming it water, so i'll name it ocean. I walked back, and they were confused. "Fish boy?" Taylor asked. I turned and said "It was nothin' don't worry." i said and got in my sleeping bag and went to sleep._

_Five years later. **(he's fourteen now. This about a day before he is introduced)**_

_I was in mourning. Robby and Taylor were dead. Taylor was killed by a Draken, and Robby was hit off a cliff. Kelsey was staring at the ground glumly. I was staring at the tooth in my hand. Pretty much the only memory I had of them. I told Kelsey "I'll be back." And went to the rich people apartments. I found an old guy working his bannanna to a 'graphic' video. I had two things on my mind. one: nasty. two:Easy prey. I slide open the window and whacked him on the head. I decided to put my gun away and use my knife. I slit his throat with ease. I search his apartment and walked out with twenty thousand dollars, keys to a dark red Dodge Viper, completely upgraded, so instead of it being worth fifty thousand, it was woth one hundred and twenty, easy. However, I can't drive it so, I stole his ipod and put it on ebay and a guy a block away said he'll by it for One thirty. _

_An hour later I came back to the alley with tons of food, weapons, and a puppy. I promised her one last night and I don't lie to my sister. "hey sis, I got you a present." she woke up and looked over. "Puppy!" she yelled with glee. "yeah, told you I'd get one. What are you gonna name him?" "Max." she said. He barked and wagged his tail. I went to sleep and had a crazy dream. _

_In my dream, I was sitting in a branch on a tree, when I heard a voice that sounded like a knife scrapping stones. "wakey, wakey, little hero. Your sister is mine. The last thing I saw was a scythe. _

_I woke up in a cold sweet. I looked around and and saw she was gone and thepuppy was dead. Nailed to it's body was a note. It said "night is day and day is night, the fires of hell behind me, your sister is in for a fright." then a voice said "my son, by blood you may not be, but you are. You must find camp half blood." I didn't listen. I found a weird portal about five minutes away I pulled out m. Sword and said here we go._

I was brought back to reality with a piercing pain in my back. "Jared, I need to tell you something. Something I haven't told Anyone." "I already know." She looked startled. "How?" I laughed. "Our hearings better in water and theres water in the air and I'm so used to using the power, I can't turn it off. I heard three hearts beating when we got here. and Two were literally on top off each other." I explained. "That's why I toke the beatings. Your baby can't." I said. "so you already knew I was pregnent?" she asked. "hand me your other arm." she said. She might puke at the sight of this. I showed her the wound and shelooked Green. It was like a shovelprepped off part of My arm. it was deep enough to see the bone. She got out the bandages and wrapped it. I sighed, when were they fonna get here?

**Alright, this is the final chapter. I know it was supposed to be longer, but it's not. I'm taking the week off of writing so the next story won't be til next week. Thank you all for reading.**


End file.
